


[Podfic of] You Can Sit Beside Me (When the World Comes Down)

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer had barely even heard of rugby when he tried out for the team. It was just a way of killing time until Ryan was done with his stupid school magazine. Helping Ryan sift through the lame emo poetry submissions was only funny the first few times. But their west-coast prep school doesn't play soccer or football, so the rugby team turns out to be the coolest thing around, and suddenly Spencer's the school's most popular player. Then Spencer meets Brendon, and everything changes.</p><p>High school rugby AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Can Sit Beside Me (When the World Comes Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Sit Beside Me (When The World Comes Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220776) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



> Beta by [cath](http://cath.dreamwidth.org)  
> Cover Art by [aneas](http://aneas.livejournal.com)  
> Co-released with [jenepod](http://jenepod.livejournal.com/), check it out [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394054)!!!!

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/knight_tracer/pic/000112p2)  


Length:6:32:53  
Links: [mp3 1](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20\(When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down\)%201.mp3) [mp3 2](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YCSBM%202%23.mp3) [mp3 3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YCSBM%203%23.mp3) [mp3 4](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YCSBM%204%23.mp3) [mp3 5](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YCSBM%205%23.mp3) [mp3 6](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/YCSMB%206%23.mp3) OR [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/You%20Can%20Sit%20Beside%20Me%20\(When%20The%20World%20Comes%20Down\).m4b)

Quick Rugby Primer for the Uninitiated :D


End file.
